Jamie and the Nightmare
by ThePhoenixClaw
Summary: Pitch is back. Jamie and the guardians are captured by the nightmare and it's up to Jamie's friends and helpers to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story,first chapter. Here we go!**

Pitch was gone to the Guardians, but not to himself. He was sent down a hole from where he came after the fight with the Guardiands, but was still alive.

Pitch walked around angry at three things; The Guardians, Jack Frost, and... and... Jamie. _Jamie._ That's what he needed. If Pitch could get Jamie, he could get what he wanted. Pitch thought up a plan to get Jamie. He didn't know exactly where Jamie lived, but he could find out easily. He could use Jack to guide him. And that's what he was going to do.

* * *

Jack Frost was always busy, but the one thing he loved more than anything was visiting Jamie. Jamie was the fun little kid that most people would enjoy being around. Jack loved being around him, and so did all Jamie'a friends.

While Jack went off to Burgess, he didn't notice the black nightmare folowing him close behind.

Jack showed up at Jamie's house at 2:45 PM. He talked to Jamie a while, and then left saying goodbye. That's when Pitch, riding the nightmare came to snatch Jamie.

**I know its a short, but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost came back to Jamie's house a week later. He visited Jamie every week to keep himself company.

Jack got to his house and went inside Jamie's room. But Jamie wasn't there waiting for him like he normally did. Jamie's room was empty of any _small _child. There were two humans in the room. _They must be his parents. _Thought Jack. Then he realized two things. One; Jamie's parents were crying. Two; Jamie left his house.

* * *

Jack flew of thinking. _Jamie wouldn't leave. How long has he been gone? Maybe he got kidnapped. No, who would kidnap him. The only possibility is Pitch. But Pitch is gone._ That's when Jack came to one solution. Pitch was back. He took Jamie to get me To save him. Then he would set a trap to get me and the Guardians. Jack soon had a plan. 

* * *

Jack first flew to the tooth palace. Little tiny fairies were flying about. The Tooth Fairy was making sure everything was in order. Then she saw trying to get to her. She waved so Jack could see her, and Jack came over.

"Jack, you look like you came out of a long run. What's wrong?" said Tooth.

"Listen." Said Jack. "Pitch is back. He took Jamie."

"You mean that kid that helped bring back Sandy? He's gone?"

"Yeah. He's gone."

"Are you sure about that? How is Pitch back? Didn't we send him down a hole? Because I don't believe you. The other Guardians probably won't either."

"I'm not making this up!" But Tooth had gone back to work.

Jack tried the other Guardians, but they didn't believe him either. But when you have a plan that fails, always have a backup plan. Jacks backup plan was to get Jamie's friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know that my chapters have been really short for this story, so I'm going to try and make them longer. Chapter 3 may be a bit scary to smaller teens, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

Pitch carried Jamie from his house all the way to his hideout. He had knocked Jamie out, but he was about to come awake again.

When Jamie awoke, he was in a small cage, just big enough for him to fit inside. He didn't remember anything of the day before. He wondered where he was and why he was there. Then someone came up to him. A dark figure, tall and scary for a small child. Scary for everyone. Whenever the figure got near Jamie, he felt scared, as if he was having a terrible... a terrible... _Nightmare._ Thats when everything came back to his mind.

* * *

_"Bye! I'll see you soon." Jack Frost had said. He had just made a visit to Jamie. _

_"Okay, when do you think you will visit?" Jamie replied._

_"Sometime next week, okay?"_

_"Alright, see you next week!" Jamie was always happy when Jack made a visit. It made him think of the wonderful times they had together. When Jamie first believed in Jack, the fight against Pitch, and all the other wonderful things that had happened with them after. Jamie watched as Jack flew away with the wind. Jamie smiled brightly, until he suddenly got afraid. A shiver that he had felt before made him scared and worried that something was going to happen. Then he remembered the fight against Pitch. PITCH. Pitch was back. Jamie turned back towards the window where he saw Jack fly away. But instead of Jack, it was Pitch. THE Pitch. Tall, dark, the same as before. But how? That Jamie did not know. But before Jamie could think of anything else, everything went black._

* * *

Jamie awoke from the memory to find Pitch still standing in front of him.

"I'm waiting." Pitch said.

"Waiting for what?" Jamie said.

"I'm waiting for the answer to my QUESTION!"

Jamie must have been thinking about what had happened while Pitch was asking him things.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that." Jamie didn't want to get to involved, so he just though up something even though the question was probably really simple to answer. He didn't want to give to much information about the Guardians anyway, since thats what the question was most likely about.

"Well I'm going to ask you again and again until you answer. Now, WHERE IS JACK FROST!" The words came out like he wanted to know so badly that he was about to kill someone. Kill someone..._ Jamie._ "And if you don't answer, I will have no choice but to chop you into pieces. Then I'll go find Jack Frost myself and show him the pieces and say,'look what a mess you have made. You don't even protect your friend.' Then he'll realize what a fool he is and just blurt everything out to me. I'll soon know everything that i need to know, and I will WILL be the only Guardian."  
Jamie was about to say something when another voice took his place.  
Jack Frost's voice.

"If you touch him, I promise you I will blast you until _you_ blurt out everything _I_ need to know and then I will inform the Guardians. And I also promise that I have help here. Not from the Guardians, but from someone who also helped defeat you."

And into to the room came Jamie's friends, the hero's that also helped Jamie and the Guardians. They were still small, but very strong. Just like Jamie.

**Okay, I think that was a bit longer than my previous chapters, so I hope you enjoyed that. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my fourth chapter and I again hope you enjoy it!**

Jack Frost flew into the room with all of Jamie's friends. He needed to save Jamie, and get himself out of there.

Pitch was close by waiting close by for another strike. Jack had been fighting him for minutes now, trying to get him distracted while Jamie's friends went and tried to rescue Jamie. Monty and Pippa were trying to pry the cage open with things they found lying around, while Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake went to find the key, which was most likely to be with Pitch. But they didn't care. They needed to get that key no matter where it was.

Meanwhile, Jamie was trying to help Monty and Pippa to pry open the cage. He also shouted out to Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake to search in different places.

But the most shouting was coming from Jack and Pitch as they fought and fought like they had before when Pitch threatened to kill all the Guardians. But at that point, Jack had an advantage. Now, he didn't have the Guardians to help him. That's why Pitch won this attack. He made a plan while Jack was throwing ice blasts at him. He soon got Jack Frost into a cage.

"Tricks always work, don't they?" Pitch stood among Jack as he pulled out the key. "Isn't this what your pathetic little helpers were looking for? Well now they don't have your help of _distraction _to get it. Telling you the truth, I wasn't distracted at all. I was simply looking at them the whole time. And now it's their own turn to be put into their own cage. "

"I don't think so!" Said Tooth as she flew in. "Now, isn't it _your _turn to be put _back _into a cage. You really thought we would leave Jack to nothing? You thought we would lose another Guardian? Well to tell _you _the truth, I didn't believe Jack when he told me you were back. I thought he was playing a prank or something very _fun. _But when I saw him flying back, angry with no one to help, I knew something was up. I never really started thinking of actually going until I saw five little kids flying with Jack Frost over to the pit where we sent you down. At that point,"

"I don't need a story." Pitch interrupted. "What I need is for you to get the other Guardians over here while I fight these pathetic children. They are truly pathetic, don't you think? But before you can answer, I would like for you to do something… GO GET THE GUARDIANS!"

"Now first of all, they are NOT pathetic children. They are adorable little kids that need Jack Frost, Sandy, North, Bunny, and me. They need us to _protect _them. Second, maybe I won't get the other Guardians because I wouldn't want to risk them too."

Pitch suddenly started laughing.

"HAHAHA," Tooth said. "You think that's funny? Well I bet you would do the same thing to your _pathetic _little nightmares."

"NO, I'm not laughing about _you, _I'm laughing about how the little pathetic kids are not searching anymore, but how they are in hands of Sandy, North, and Bunny."

Tooth turned around to see all the other Guardians standing there.

"We actually didn't believe Jack when he told us, but when I saw…" Bunny said.

"I DON'T NEED A STORY!" Pitch said for the second time. But by the time he finished his sentence, the Guardians attacked.

**So, I'm not to sure I put a lot of description into Tooth's part, but I think it will develop more into the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So hi again, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm trying to update every two or three days. If I can, I would like to update every day. This is the fifth chapter in this story, and I'm really excited for it. I would greatly appreciate a review to show your feelings even if you don't like it. **

Jack Frost was in his cage trying to get out. He had used so many blasts of ice that he was so tired. Pitch must have been creative enough to create these kinds of cages.

Meanwhile, Tooth was trying to help the Guardians get Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake out of Pitch's hideout. The Guardians were trying so hard, but it didn't work. Soon they too were in cages trying to get out. Now it was up to Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, and Monty to save the day. Jamie was the first they decided to get out. Cupcake was on distracting. Pippa and Monty (now that they knew where it was) were trying to get the keys. Caleb and Claude were seeing any quick spots where they could escape after they got anyone out. They also guarded.

"Ah," Pitch said. "So much for winning again. You really don't know who you're up against. Do you?"

"Just be quiet." Said Bunny. "You don't know who you're up against one I get out, _do you?"_ Bunny said trying so hard to imitate Pitch on the "do you". Bunny is always that way.

The Pippa and Monty were sneaking up on Pitch. They were small, so that was the good thing. They had seen Pitch put the keys up in a corner, but Pitch was blocking it. They soon got around him and stole the keys. But Pitch noticed them. The two kids ran up to where Jamie was. They were keeping themselves quiet, and to Pitch, they were tiny. So they were hard to catch. They soon got to the cage that Jamie was in. They couldn't reach the lock though.

"Throw them!" Jamie called. "Then I can get out myself." Pippa (who was holding the keys) threw the keys up into the air to where Jamie was. Jamie barely grabbed them and he undid the lock. Then he jumped down. Pitch was so mad. He knew the only reason why he wasn't already the only Guardian was because of Jamie. Now that Jamie was free, the kids could easily get the other Guardians out and be done with everything. They could defeat him and win everything. They would be happy, kids would be happy, and everything would be okay. That's NOT what Pitch wanted. He wanted the kids to be scared, afraid, worried. He wanted everyone to be miserable. He wanted to rule over the Moon and the Guardians. He wanted everything to be full of _nightmares._

Then, he stood up the kids. "I will NOT let you get past me. And if you move one more _little _move, I will strike again." But Pitch spoke too soon. The kids already were out and had gotten Tooth out. But then Pitch _did _strike. He knocked the keys out of Pippa's hands and she fell to the ground unconscious. Tooth gasped and said, "You have to take her. She won't last long here with Pitch standing over her. He struck BIG. I know what it's like." And with that the kids went and took Pippa out.

**So PLEASE REVIEW. Show your feelings. If you don't like it, maybe I can do better in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so first things first….. I won't be able to update during Lent. I have to give up FanFiction. :( This will be the second to last or last chapter I will be able to update until Easter. **

Pippa was doing okay. But now that the kids were gone, Tooth was all alone with Pitch.

"If you DARE do anything to the most adorable kids, you _will _regret it." Tooth was always a little harsh when it came to these times, but never this harsh. Pitch just hurt one of the little kids that Tooth was supposed to take care of. Now,she was all alone, with no one to help.

Tooth thought about what she could do. Pitch had the keys. She couldn't defeat him by herself. She was out of ideas.

But the only thing that kept her away from the keys was Pitch. She was useless. There was nothing she could do. _There is nothing I can do… _Tooth thought. _There is nothing I can do… There is nothing I can do…_ The thought ran through Tooth's head. Finally, she thought up a plan.

"YOU DON'T DARE INSULT THE WAY I TALK OR SPEAK!" Tooth was trying to get a way to get Pitch to laugh. Apparently, it worked.

"What do Guardians think? They are so ridiculous. 'You don't dare insult the way I talk or speak.' HAHA! You call this a plan? It is the most-" But before he could finish, he realized he was on the ground.

Tooth grabbed the keys. She desperately wanted to get Jack out, (he was the only one who could defeat Pitch) but Jamie was the closest shot. She needed Jack, yes. But really what she needed was another person. She didn't care who it was. Besides, children is what she should protect.

After getting Jamie out, Tooth was more focused on Jack. She knew Jamie would be a lot of help, but they still needed Jack. They still had the keys, but Pitch was back up. Tooth thought again. Finally, she said,

"Jamie, you have to get the keys and run as fast as you can to get Jack. Once you do that, get back over here as fast as you can. I'm having a hard time flying." Jamie nodded to Tooth's plan and began running with the keys. He went over to Jack's cage and put the key into the lock. Jamie twisted it and pulled open the cage, letting Jack fly out. Jack grabbed Jamie's arm and flew back over to Tooth.

"I'll get the others." Jack said, as he flew over to the other cages. First he got Sandy, then North, and Bunny. Now all the Guardians were out. They had defeated Pitch before, so they could do it again.

**Okay, so I know it's really short. I like to make my chapters short so that I can make the story longer. But to tell you the truth, the story is not going to be that long. The next chapter will be the end, so I guess you don't have to wait through an entire Lent for an update. **

**I hope you review, because I don't have a lot of reviews. Two for this story, three for my Tangled one-shot, and one for my HTTYD one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy! This will be the last chapter for this story! I hope you have enjoyed the story. **

The Guardians were safe. All they had to do was to defeat Pitch again. Sandy went over to North. He started popping up symbols of random things that North had no idea what Sandy was trying to say. It would be easy this time around to defeat Pitch, because they knew how.

Jack flew around. They needed to get Pitch's nightmares against him again. It was the only way. Jack had an idea. He knew that he couldn't share it without Pitch picking up bits and pieces though. He went out and started fighting Pitch.

"You don't understand anything!" Pitch was overwhelmed from fighting. So he got a couple of nightmares to help. He thought it would make him stronger. But it only made him weaker. The nightmares were the reason he got defeated the last time. But Pitch didn't seem to remember.

"Understand what? That you want to take over the Guardians to be the only one? I know why. You want everyone to be _afraid._ Well sorry Pitch, that's NOT going to happen. What you want will make you so special. But only you. Everyone else will be gone. No one would survive what you're trying to do. And then what? Will you just cry when there is no one else to put a nightmare into? You're wrong." Jack's words probably didn't make since, but he knew it was the only way to get Pitch distracted.

The two fought and fought. Jack was silently making the nightmares more and more convinced that Pitch was the bad one and Jack was the good one. Soon enough, the nightmares were playing on Jack's side. They fought against each other until Pitch finally gave in. He was so tired out, that the nightmares and Jack had defeated Pitch once again.

Now that everyone was safe, the world could live happily again.

The End

**Oh my gosh! First story completed. It's wonderful. I can't believe it. PLEASE REVIEW! Also PM (Private Messaging) me at ThePhoenixClaw. Tell me what you want me to write next. But I won't be able to bring it up until Easter. As I said, I have to give up FanFiction for Lent. **

**I really hope you liked it! BYE!**


End file.
